Making Things Right
by mksanime
Summary: [Complete]Sasuke knows that the choices he makes are always right.Right? But this time he just found out that he wasn’t always right.Will he do the right thing or maybe he wont just to save his pride?Will he make things right before it’s too late?Sasusaku
1. Stupid choice

Mksanime: Ok this would be Sasu/Saku pairins or Saku/Some person(s) pairins. This is a No Yaoi and No Yuri fic. This story is dedicated to my friend who died October 5th, 2005. T.T we will miss him.

Summary: Sasuke knows that the choice he makes was always right. Right? But this time he just found out that he wasn't always right. Will he do the right thing or maybe he wont just to save his pride? Will he make things right before it's too late? Sasu/Saku , Saku/x Someone(s)

Making Things Right 

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

He knew what he did was cruel.

He knew what he did was stupid.

He knew what he did was painful for both of them.

And he knew what he did was right.

Right?

Was he really right?

He knew that he doesn't deserve to be with her, but why does he feel that he's wrong? He always knows what's right, but this time.

Is he right?

It feels so wrong. Was that dobe right after all? That to make things right and to feel that everything's right, is to be with her and her with him? That the only thing right is to be with her?

What's stopping him to be with her?

'Damn it' he mentally cursed. How can he be so stupid for not realizing this sooner?

He went outside of his apartment. Out on the cold pouring rainy night. He ran towards her house, completely ignoring the pouring rain.

He didn't care that he was wet.

He didn't care that he was cold.

He didn't care that he was getting sick.

He just needs to make everything right.

He saw her apartment up ahead. He slip at one of the puddles but he didn't care. He needed to go to her. He got back up and ran towards her apartment. He knock on the door, there was no answer. He pounded on the door numerously; there was still no answer.

He ran looking for her, searching everywhere for her.

So that everything would be right.

She sat on one of the rails of the bridge, facing the lake. Reminiscing the events that happen several hours ago.

Flashback 

"Sasuke-kun, ano.. Ai shiteru. Do you feel the same way about me?" Sakura ask hopefully. She knew that he was going to say no but maybe just maybe he would say yes.

"Iie.. Sakura you're so annoying. When will you ever learn that I'm an avenger I can't love and I don't know how to love and I don't want too! If you have the time to asked me out and worry about you're damn appearance then you should train!

Stop wasting my time and yours! I don't need weak girls like you! You're such a burden TO ME AND TO EVERYBODY! God and I thought your smart and yet you can't even understand the word NO! Just leave me alone will YAH! ANNOYING BITCH! MAYBE IF YOU JUST DIE then everybody will be so Happy!" He snapped.

Her eyes widen and she slowly closed it. Digesting the words he said to her.

"Gomen ne Sasuke-kun, I wont ask you again."

She slowly opened her eyes and tears fell down, slowly pass through her delicate cheeks and drop on the cold ground. She bowed her head, while her pink her hair fell covering her face She slowly turned around and ran away from him.

"Gomen Sakura. It's for the best" He whispered at the wind. He slowly walked away.

She ended up running towards the bridge where team 7 usually meets. She sat there for the whole afternoon. She saw the sunset and then the clouds darken. Then it rain, slowly falling down from the sky, just like her tears. The only thought that was on her mind for the whole time was

'He was right.'

End of flashback 

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Constructive criticism is allowed Flames are not. I just hate flames. I'm not even doing this for you so stop complaining ok? Ok just so we're clear definitely Naru/Hina, lee/tenten, Shika/Ino ….

a.) Saku? Suggestions for her pairings would be appreciated

b.) And Suggestions for any events that's gonna happen.

c.) Should I continue this story?

Thnxs 4 readin this and please R&R

Ja ne 4 now


	2. pride

Mksanime: . thnxs for the reviews! Ne ways I forgot to do the disclaimer on the first page so here you go I Don't own Naruto! I know that the chapter was short and I'll try to make it a lil. bit longer this time. Well, it depends on how much time I got.

Summary: Sasuke knows that the choice he makes was always right. Right? But this time he just found out that he wasn't always right. Will he do the right thing or maybe he wont just to save his pride? Will he make things right before it's too late? Sasu/Saku

Enjoy the story……. n.n

Making Things Right 

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Previously 

She ended up running towards the bridge where team 7 usually meets. She sat there for the whole afternoon. She saw the sunset and then the clouds darken. Then it rain, slowly falling down from the sky, just like her tears. The only thought that was on her mind for the whole time was

'He was right.'

End of flashback 

OoOoOooOOooOOOooOOOoOooOOooOOoooOooO

'Damn were is that woman!' He furrowed his eyebrows thinking of Sakura's favourite places in Konoha. He frowned.

"Damn" he muttered. How the hell would he know Sakura's favourite places?

He ran across town and ended up at the bridge. He sighed and was about to give up when he saw pink. Pink? Sakura! He ran towards her.

Sasuke hesitated for a moment to face Sakura, not after what he just told her.

Sakura, oblivious to the world around her, didn't hear anyone coming near her. She jerked up a bit when Sasuke called her name. She slowly turned around facing him.

Onyx met with emerald.

They just stared at each other for God knows how long.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Sakura finally spoke, bowing her head so that she can't face him. He noted that she left the suffix kun out.

Sasuke lost for words on what he was going to say, lifted her chin up so that he could see her face.

Sakura completely startled from the touch jerk away from him. His face was the same, it held no expression, but on the inside he was surprise. He quickly came back to his senses, but his pride took over. He stood there in front of her, cold eyes looked at her with an intense glare.

She looked at him, his cold onyx eyes piercing through her. She was confused at first, on his actions. When she looked in his eyes, she was looking for something, but it held no emotion only hatred, pride and annoyance? She gave him a sad smile, finally understanding why he was annoyed.

He was annoyed that she was weak

He was annoyed that he has a certain responsibility to look after her

He was annoyed that she was pathetic excuse for a ninja.

But mainly, He was annoyed by her very presence here.

"Sasuke, wha-" Before she could finish her question

"Sakura, your annoying." Then he left, without a word, nor a goodbye.

She watch his retreating form, until he disappeared.

OooOooOOoOOoO

She sat on the rails of the bridge, with a broken heart for several minutes, pondering over things. She ignored the harsh rain, or the wind.

"Making things right" she whispered

She stood up and walked towards the Hokage's tower.

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Gomen ne I know its short . anyways.. I decided to change it, it will be a Saku/Sasu fic.. Anyways and yea the next chappie will be my last.. And then I'll be making a sequel to Making things right. Well, if you want that is?

Please R&R

Ja ne


	3. new paths

Mksanime: Ohayo! Thnxs for all ur reviews and as I've said before..This will be my last chappie .

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

A/N: Gomen ne, I decided to change everything, its really complicated really, but I wanna make this short and finished with this and start a sequel will be a surprise ehhe well if you like a sequel that is . And please read down at the end of the story for futher information, after the story.

Summary: Sasuke knows that the choice he makes was always right. Right? But this time he just found out that he wasn't always right. Will he do the right thing or maybe he wont just to save his pride? Will he make things right before it's too late? Sasu/Saku

Enjoy the story……. n.n

Making Things Right 

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Previously 

She sat on the rails of the bridge, with a broken heart for several minutes, pondering over things. She ignored the harsh rain, or the wind.

"Making things right" she whispered

She stood up and walked towards the Hokage's tower.

OoOOoOOooOoOOoooOoOooOOoo

"Mou, damn to much paper work. I knew becoming hokage is troublesome! Ah this is so boring!" grumbled the irritated hokage. Oh she wish that there was someone who can save her from this paperwork.

"Oh kami-sama please hear me! Help me! I want Sake!" She whimpered. She stopped when she heard a knock on the door.

"Oh! Arigatou kami-sama!" She praised.

"What?" She yelled.

"Tsunade-sama" Shizune opened the door and bowed, giving her respect.

"Sakura-san is outside, she wanted to speak to you. Should I let her in?"

"let her in" she replied.

"Hai!" Shizune bowed once more and left to fetch Sakura.

"Tsunade- shishou" Sakura entered and bowed.

"Ah Sakura, what do you want to speak to me about" ask the Godaime to her apprentice.

"Tsunade- shishou, ano I want to go away from Konoha for awhile" She looked at her mother figure.

When Sakura's parents died on a mission, she spent most of her times training with the Godaime, then they developed a mother-daughter relationship.

The Godaime looked at her beloved apprentice, she was like a daughter to her, she was worried that maybe something horrible might happen to her.

"Sakura.." The Godaime looked at her eyes as if telling her that if she really did want this.

"Tsunade- shishou, onegai.. I really want to do this. I want to become strong. I want to prove to all of you that I'm not that weak pathetic girl I was before" She pleaded.

Tsudade sighed, finding it pointless to argue with her, when Sakura set's her mind into something she wanted to do, there's no stopping her. She would just sneak out of the village if she said no. And She would have to declare her a missing-nin, which would be too troublesome. At least she asked for permission unlike that Uchiha kid.

"Ok, Sakura. At least report to me what you've been doing and any you've found activities that leads to trouble ok? And when will you come back?" She massage her temple and sighed once again.

"I will come back when it's time. Arigatou Tsunade- shishou " Sakura bowed was walked towards the door.

"Sakura, wait!" She looked back to her mother figure, waiting for her to speak.

"Be careful ok?" She gave her a smile and nodded, and then she left.

OOoOoooOOOoOOooOoOOOooooOoO

She jumped from branches to branches, with a quick speed towards her apartment.

She quickly packed her stuff.

She ran towards the gate

She stood there beside the gates

One more look to remember.

Memories over memories flash on her mind.

She can't bear to say goodbye to her friends.

If she did she wouldn't have the courage to leave

And she would remain weak.

No she couldn't do that, she would cry in front of them.

She would look weak.

It's time to change.

To be strong, stronger

Because it would be right

OoOOoOOOoOoooOoOOOoOoO

It would never be right for both of them.

There existence will never be the same without each other.

But later they will find out how much they need each other.

They just need a little, nah a lot of push to finally see how much they love each other.

Thus this is the beginning of a world without each other.

Will they ever cross paths again?

Will they make everything right?

And if so will they be together again

Together again..

And live a happy ending..

That everything is right…

For both of them….

OOoOooooOOOooOOOOooOOOOoooOOOOOOO

OWARI!

Mksanime: YAY! I wanna thank my reviewers! Im finished well, srry but to undestand please read this…

VERY VERY IMPORTANT NOTE MUST READ: Okay so I dunno ima very confusing authoress neways the point is that I decided that this only Sasu/Saku and this will be my last chappie, um yea and there will be a sequel and yes I'll try to put a bit lee/saku up request of the reviewers, and sasuke will be jealous well, if you want a Sequel that is.. Also I have an alternate version of this one its called "Alternate version of MTR"

MTR- Making Things Right, cuz I know a lot of you pple didn't really like the things turn out so that's why I decided to make alternate version a happy one ok?

Qusetion: SHOULD I MAKE A SEQUEL?

Ahh yay! Please R&R and tell me if I should make a sequel..

Ja ne!


End file.
